


What Happens In The Closet

by Meadz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadz/pseuds/Meadz
Summary: The idea was that what happened in the closet stayed in the closet.  Unfortunately Harry and Draco don't have the best luck.





	What Happens In The Closet

        Things were moving fast, pure chaos happening inside the small broom closet. The handle of a broom pressed into Harry’s back as his hips pushed up towards Draco’s, pure lust making the pain seem minuscule in comparison. Rough hands wrapped in blonde, silky hair brought the stuck-up Slytherin’s face closer to his, lips crushing each other in need. Each boy’s teeth clanked against the other’s as they clumsily kissed, tongues battling each other in the warm cavern of the Gryffindor seeker’s mouth. Pure lust, and a nice amount of firewhisky, had driven them to take their quarrel into the closet and their raging hormones soon turned their fight into a lustful attack.  
  
  
“Merlin, why won’t this come _off_?” Draco growled as he fumbled with Harry’s shirt, finally settling on pushing it up to his neck. The emerald-eyed boy whimpered as his pale mate’s lips left his own, instead attacking his chest. A guttural moan escaped from the Gryffindor as his hot flesh felt the wetness of Draco’s tongue swirling around his hard nipple. He let out another cry as the boy’s fingers pinched and twisted his other nipple. Using most of his strength, Harry put his hands against a ledge in the closet, using it to steady himself as his legs wrapped around Draco’s waist, pulling him closer and grinding against him with more force. Both their pants were bulging, their clothed members pressing against each other’s through the fabric, the friction driving them both mad.  
  
  
“Oh god…” Harry groaned as Draco shoved him harder against the wooden wall of the closet, the blonde boy’s mouth closing around the hard nipple, his tongue flicking over the tip as he latched onto it with his teeth. One hand still holding onto the ledge for support, Harry explored Draco’s chest with his own hand, clumsily pushing the silk shirt up and caressing the pale flesh underneath. His finger dipped in his naval causing the blonde to shudder and moan onto Harry’s skin. Grinning at the fact he had found the Slytherin’s sensitive spot, he dipped his finger in again before tracing around it with his fingertips.  
  
  
Hardness against hardness, both boys pressed against each other, moving faster and faster with their movements in intense lust and the need to be one. Uncaring for what bruises may appear afterwards, they pushed closer and closer, hips moving so fast with their grinds that a fire seemed almost imminent. Though the closet was small they only seemed to occupy a third of the space, the silence being ruined by moans, groans, and gasps. Hot need and the lust of youth kept their mutual hatred for one another silent as they fulfilled their primal urges. Harry was the first to cry out; no longer able to take anymore, Draco had bit down hard on the tiny nub in his mouth, sending the Gryffindor over the edge. His member strained against denim as it shook, whiteness shooting from him and staining the inside of his jeans. His body slackened, his grip on the ledge being the only strength he could muster as the Slytherin continued his attacks, his hips pressed against his partner’s.  
  
  
         A wave of euphoria swept over Draco at seeing Harry so tired, so beaten. He was the top, he was the dominant, he had beaten Harry in this small act of sex and that small triumph sent him rocketing into bliss. His hips continued grinding against the other seeker’s all through his climax, wanting to feel the ultimate ending to this ordeal. His hands moving up to Harry’s shoulders he dug deep into the taller boy’s shoulders with his fingernails. His body shook and twisted slightly as he watched the blood coming from the marks, his pleasure intensified by Harry’s pain.  
  
  
“Malfoy, Potter, are you in there?” A familiar voice growled outside of the closet. Both boys panicked, trying to fix their shirts and trying to retie their house ties as the Potions Master opened the closet door. Looking down his long nose in disgust, Snape sneered at them. Neither of the boys could speak, both had been caught in the act and no excuse could save themselves from their professor’s wrath. However, shocking both the boys, instead of saying cruel words Professor Snape slammed the door on both their confused faces. Obviously the boys would not be the only ones pretending this had never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2006. I welcome constructive criticism so if you have any input PLEASE let me know. Also I accept any and all kudos with love. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
